nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepy Crawler Challenge
Creepy Crawler Challenge is a special map made by RisingSun2013. It takes place in the Pentagon labs from Five. It features only Creepy Crawlers. Summary It features all different weapons, differing from most of RisingSun2013's maps having chronistic weapons. Some are from the past, the present, & some from the future. All the teleporters are accessible except the one in the power room. There are only two wall weapons; all the others are exclusive to the Mystery Box. It has a theme to it like Five, so the box looks normal & the teddy bear is in it. The Pack-a-Punch is not available, & most perks aren't. It is special in that it is for one player only. Samantha Maxis is the announcer. Layout It is just like the original Five labs, but with different items. Hallway This is is where you start out. This is basically everything but the labs. You start in front of the elevator, which is closed. From here, you can go anywhere but the labs. This includes the Power Room. Available Items * MK14 (500)-In place of the AK74u, just go straight if you're in front of the elevator, facing away from it. *Double-Bareled Shotgun (500)-In place of the M16. *Who's Who (500, 3 uses)-In front of the elevator door. Power Room The power is a small room that originally held the power switch & a teleporter. The power switch is still there, but is unusable. There is nothing of interest in here. Human & Animal Testing Lab This room is straight & to your right when you spawn. It has a pig squealing & moving around that can be killed, along with some human bodies on autopsy tables. Available Items *Mystery Box Spawn Point-To your left when entering the room. Weapons Lab This lab is to your left when spawning, and when near the teleporter on the other side of the room. It houses various weapons on the tables in it that cannot be picked up. Available Items *Mystery Box Spawn Point-To your left if entering from the door near your spawn point, straight ahead from the other door. Unknown Lab The location of this lab is hard to exactly point out. It is the last lab. It is unknown what it was for, as there are some machines with bodies in them. Available Items *Mystery Box Spawn Point-In the little corner room. Weapons Starting Weapons *Knife *Mauser C96 *2 Stielhangranates (2 per round, 4 max) Wall Weapons *Mk. 14 EBR (500) *Double-Barreled Shotgun (500) Mystery Box Weapons Assault Rifles *INSAS *SA80 *G3A3 *M16A2 Pistols *CZ 75 Full Auto *M9 *.44 Magnum Light Machine Guns *M27 IAR *M60E4 *MG 42 Support Guns *Type 99 LMG *DP28 Sub Machine Guns *MP7 *MP18 *Type 100 *Skorpion EVO 3 Bolt-Action Rifles *Springfield *Baker Rifle *Lee-Enfield Rifles *Type 5 *SVT-40 *Thompson Light Rifle *Walther G22 Sniper Rifles *PSG-1 *M40A3 *VSK-94 Shotguns *Vepr-12 *USAS 12 *Striker *Model 1887 Explosives *RPG-2 *EX 41 *Bouncing Betty (WWII version) Melee *Combatant Suppresion Knuckles *Sickle Wonder Weapons *VR-11 *Mini-Waffe DG-2 *Flaming Tomahawk Perks The only perk available is Who's Who. It acts more like the solo version of Quick Revive: you can only buy it 3 times. However, you still have to try & go revive yourself. Enemies *Creepy Crawlers Game Modes The only game mode available is Challenge Mode. This goes for all challenge maps. Powerups *Max Ammo *Double Points *Fire Sale *Insta-kill *Nuke Easter Eggs There are two easter eggs: *Go to the power switch. Hold the use button while looking at it. Your character will say something relating to it already being switched on. You will also get a trophy for doing this. *Go to the Animal & Humans Testing Room. Attack the pig in the room with anything-grenades, guns, your melee weapon, etc. The pig will die, also giving you a trophy for it. Trophies Bronze *Who's Teleporting?-Use a teleporter while in Who's Who. *The Blind Man-Kill 10 zombies while stunned by their gas. *What's the Difference?-Turn 15 zombies into crawlers in one round. *Mini Wonder-Get 50 kills with the Mini-Waffe DG-2 in one game. Secret *Dead Hog-Kill the pig. *We don't need to get the power on?-Check the power switch. Silver *I'm Myself-Survive 20 rounds without buying Who's Who. Trivia/Notes *It does not have normal zombies, just Creepy Crawlers. *It does not have a musical easter egg. *This is the first map to have only 2 wall weapons. *The Mini-Waffe DG-2 replaces the Ray Gun. Category:Maps Category:RisingSun2013